Bleach INSaNITY show
by AteTooMuchCookies
Summary: Chizu Araki (My OC) hosts a Bleach show called Bleach INSaNITY.
1. Interview with Rukia and Ichigo

**Bleach Interview: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

Anty: -taps microphone- Is this on? -Taps- alright it is. Alright, I've been meaning to interview pairs of Bleach Characters ever since I made the Araki Interview. Here's part 1 of a series. This is going to be in a paragraph form -smiles- just kidding. If you guys want to send questions to our next interview pairing, Uryuu and Orihime, you can.

-Leave's room Like a boss-

-Main lights flick on-

Araki: Hello and Welcome To Bleach Insanity-waves at camera- Anyway, today in Bleach Insanity,we're going to be interviewing one of main characters; Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia: -waves-

Araki: Anyway, you know how an interview works right?

Ichigo: -waves hand- Yeah yeah, go with it.

Araki- -looks slightly pissed.- Anyway, -smiles- here's the questions. -pulls out list- question one is for Ichigo. Here is a question that is known worldwide. What the hell are you?

Ichigo: I'm a...-thinks-

Araki: You're a human, shinigami, hollow, quincy...what in the world are you really? If next time you're a saiyan or Zanpakuto...things could go bad.

Ichigo: Until I actually know what the hell I am, let's just say I'm a boy...a totally confused boy.

Araki: Alright...next is for Rukia; Why do you like Chappy?

Rukia: She's cute -says with a super kawaii look-

Araki: Okay...next is for both of you, what would you react to Ichiruki?

Ichigo and Rukia: ICHIRUKI?

Araki: -smiles- it's something about you guys...being together.

Ichigo: Excuse me while I go puke -stands up to run to the bathroom-

Rukia: ...what the hell...is...that...?

Araki: It's something your fans made, don't shout at me.

-Awkward silence-

-Ichigo returns with a plastic bag-

Araki: What's that for?

Ichigo: Uh, this is incase I puke AGAIN...

Araki: Uh...huh...okay, Ichigo, what do you think of the latest chapter of the manga? -looks at camera- wait...I think I'm forgetting something... -ponders for a while- Oh right! Spoiler alert!

Ichigo: Well, it was pretty shocking, Zangetsu's been with me ever since I got my hollow powers. So of course, when I learn he's not my Zanpakuto, I just feel...uh...upset of course.

Araki: Wait...but...didn't you fight him in the zanpakuto arc? Then again...that was a filer series.

-Anty pokes head out of backstage door-

Anty: That was my favorite series in all filers. And that was a personal question, I really was wondering.

Araki: Alright, next, this is for Rukia. What would you do when your bored in Ichigo's closet.

Rukia: There really isn't much to do in his closet...but since we're somewhere else kicking butt, I really don't get bored.

Araki: Good point. Now onto questions that involve the movies. Ichigo, in the first movie of bleach, did you fall in love with Senna? -stops and blinks- Nice question...

Ichigo: Who's Senna?

-Anty's head pokes again out of the backstage door-

Anty: Remember in the end, Senna was wiped from everyone's memories?

Araki: HEY! You're not even supposed to be here!

Anty: -smirks- I'm the author, I can do whatever I want.

Araki: SHUT UP!

Anty: -Sticks out tongue and runs back into the backstage-

Araki: Honestly...I can't even believe she created me...no good amateur. Anyway, for the second movie; Diamond Dust rebellion. To both, what did you feel when you found out Hitsgugaya-taicho betrayed Soul society?

Rukia: Of course I felt pain and upset. I mean, think about it, we've already lost 3 captains because they betrayed Soul Society. And besides, a trust worthy captain like Hitsugaya-taicho would never betray us...but thats what we thought. So of course, I couldn't help but feel tremendous pain.

Ichigo: He's been actually great you know, when he came to the real world along with you and the others.

Araki: You do realize that the movie came before the arrancars did right?

Ichigo: what?

Araki: Wow...anyone onto the third movie; fade to black. Tell me Ichigo, what does it feel to have you friends forget about you?

Ichigo: Devastating of course, I mean, I've met you guys and you guys changed my life

-from backstage-

Anty: I inserted Araki into the canon and filer arcs as if she was a canon character. -nods-

-on stage-

Ichigo: so of course I felt pretty bad. But, honestly, if it wasn't for Kon, Rukia might have never been saved.

-In Ichigo's body-

Kon: -sneezes-

-on studio-

Rukia: But the funny thing is, you forgot him and left him frozen!

Ichigo: Yeah...

Araki: Pretty careless of you.

Ichigo: Shut up

Araki: Alright, now for some random dares. This is the Wheel of Torture. Each number here -Points to the wheel which has numbers 1-60- represents a dare given by an anonymous watcher.

Ichigo: why anonymous?

Araki: Its so that the privacy of name will be kept out of public -mumbles and smirks- its also you won't go charging at the person's house screaming 'Bankai!'.

-Ichigo spins the wheel-

-wheel stops-

Araki: You got number 23. Let's see what this says -takes the number off the wheel-

You must go upside down and sing 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty, i feel pretty, and witty and gay.' I like this dare.

Ichigo: No way!

-Anty's head pokes out of backstage-

Anty: Oh yes you will or else I'll taze you and cut off your hair... -smirks-

Ichigo: NOT MAH HAIR!...what the hell did I just say?

Anty: Magic of Authors. -returns to backstage-

Ichigo: -goes upside down-

Araki: Sing it!

Ichigo: Gosh...I feel pretty...oh so pretty...so pretty...and witty...and gay...

Araki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Roles on the floor laughing-

Rukia: Ichigo...

Ichigo: I lost all my dignity and Pride as a boy.

Araki: -pulls out tape recorder from shihakusho sleeve- TOTALLY WORTH IT!

Ichigo: ARAKI!

Araki: Gotta go! -Run's away- TAICHO! ICHIGO'S GONNA KILL ME! -opens senkimon-

Rukia: -sits on chair- What about my dare?

Anty: -comes out of Backstage- well, thats it for today. I was writing this and now its 1:30 am! -faints-

Rukia: Anty-chan!

-in soul society-

Ichigo: ARAKI!

Araki: Ahhhhhhh! -Run's to tenth squad barracks-

-in office-

Rangiku: Ninety-four thousand bottles of beer on the wall...ninety-four thousand bottles of beer...-signs paperwork-

Hitsugaya: Shut up! You ran off today and you didn't do the paperwork you promised to do! It's due tomorrow!

Rangiku: Meh.

Hitsugaya: And where the hell is Araki anyway? She's supposed to do her share of the paperwork.

Rangiku: Meh.

-Both hear's someone say Bankai from outside-

Hitusgaya: What the hell?

Rangiku: -shrugs-

Araki: -bursts through front door- AHHHHHHHHHH!

hitsugaya and Rangiku: What the hell!?

Araki: -Hide's behind Hitsugaya- HUMAN SHIELD!

Hitsugaya: Eh?

-see's Ichigo with a broken hainawa chain around him-

Hitsugaya: Kurosaki? Araki? What is the meaning of this?

Araki: I got a record of him singing 'i feel pretty' -clutches hitsugaya's shoulders hard-

Rangiku: -tries hard not to laugh-

Hitsugaya: What?

Araki: -pulls out tape recorder- here! i'll let you listen!

Ichigo: Noooo

Araki: -presses button-

Tape recorder: I feel pretty...oh so pretty...so pretty...and witty..and gay.

Rangiku: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hitsugaya: ...

Ichigo: ARAKI!

Fin

Anty: -in bed- sorry, I ended it like that, it was better than having Hitsugaya to lecture both of them. Anyway, RxR! I'll make more. Next is Orihime and Ishida. Send me questions because I'll be making the next one very soon. If you don't think they should be next, tell me who to make


	2. Interview with Ishida and Orihime

**Bleach INSaNITY Episode2: interview! Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime**

-Lights open-

Anty: -holds a piece of paper- Alright, here is episode 2 of Bleach INSaNITY. BTW, since I forgot to put this in the last episode, federal regulations require me to tell you that Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Everything, but myself and Araki, belongs to Tite Kubo. I hope the authorities won't come after me demanding cake...I mean justice!

-Anty leaves room-

-Main studio light flick open-

Araki: -Waves- Welcome back to Bleach INSaNITY. For this episode, we will be interviewing two other main characters; Ishida Uryuu and Inoue Orihime.

Orihime: -waves-

Ishida: How did you manage to get me here?

Araki: I'm guessing through fan service...and a little help from Kurosaki-kun.

-what happened after episode 1-

Hitsugaya: ...do I make myself clear, both of you?

Araki: -nods-

Ichigo: -nods-

-End of pointless flashback-

Araki: Then I asked him to get you and Orihime. -ponders- but I didn't give him any specific way...what did he do?

Ishida: Nothing TOO violent. He just said I have an interview, then I said I was busy. He then tied me up...then he brought me here. He just released me before we entered. -shows scars from ropes.

Araki: Fanservice!

Orihime: Wow...

Araki: Anyway, onto the interview! -pulls out long list of questions from uniform sleeve- this question is for Orihime.

Orihime: -points at self- m-me?

Araki: -nods- What do you think about Kurosaki?

Orihime: ... -blushes- h-he's just a f-f-friend...a cl-cl-close friend...

Araki: Uh huh...-mumbles- like the fans are going to believe that. Next is for Ishida. How did you get your sewing abilities?

Ishida: I was taught when I got to middle school.

Araki: Thats a loooong time...you should consider becoming a tailor, hehe. Alright, here was Anty-chan's personal question. Ishida, what would you react to IchiIshi?

Orihime: IchiIshi?

Araki: IchiIshi is a fan-made boy and boy pairing...IN OTHER WORDS...YAOI!

Ishida and Orihime: ...

-Ishida and Orhime fainted-

Araki: CUT! Calling squad 4!

-break-

Araki: Alright, Ishida and Orihime got revived luckily...

Ishida: That was the worst question I have heard in my entire life...

Orihime: ...

Araki: Alright, here are questions about the filler arcs. To Ishida, in the bount arc, What did you feel when Yoshino (I forgot the name...if thats not the name, please tell me) died?

Ishida: Upset of course, I mean she was different from Kariya's gang. She also reminded me a little from my mom...

Araki: hmm, alright, Orihime, what did you feel when kuchiki-san came back?

Orihime: Of course i felt happy -smiles-

Araki: -mumbles- aren't you upset that you have a competition against Ichigo?

Orihime: Did you say something, Araki-san?

Araki: No,no! Alright, Orihime, do you think it's fair people rate you as Mary sue?

Orihime: A mary what?

Araki: A mary sue is a character too perfect.

Orihime: Oh I take that as a compliment!

Araki: Nope, Mary sues are hated by people.

Orihime: Are they jealous of the character?

Araki: No, no! They don't like Mary sues because Mary sues are boring to understand...well that's my opinion.

Orihime: Oh...well, I still don't get why they rate me as a Mary sue, or even what it is, but let me tell you, it is up to troller tite kubo to make my personality.

Araki: -nods- Alright, those are the questions so far. Onto the Wheel Of Torture!

-Red curtain goes up to reveal the wheel-

Araki: You know the regulations. Each number represents a dare. From 1-60, other numbers may represent the same dare. Ladies first.

-Orihime spins wheel-

-wheel lands on number..-

Araki: Three! Alright, -gets the paper- Swallow a whole boiled egg. Thats...weird...

Orihime: Where will we get the egg?

Araki: Here. -Gives the egg-

-Orihime Ate the egg-

Araki: You're not supposed to chew it!

Orihime: I didn't.

Araki: THAT FAST!?

Orihime: -nods-

-Ishida Spins wheel-

-Wheel lands on number...-

Araki: seven!...teen. -gets paper- it says here to dance Charamelldansen. While wearing cat ears...what the hell?

-Anty's head pokes out of backstage-

Anty: Couldn't think of anything more embarassing.

Araki: Cat ears? seriously!? Where are we supposed to get that!?

-Anty runs back to back stage-

-Anty comes back with cat ears.-

Araki: Where did you get that?

Anty: DONT QUESTION THEE!...plus there was a box of silly costumes in the wearhouse. i found this when I poked through.

Araki: This studio is equipped with more things than I thought. -hands Ishida the cat ears and plays the music-

Ishida: I refuse!

Anty: Reminds me of a Miku song...

Araki: You have to. Or else, we'll paint all your quincy outfits red.

Ishida: I'll make new ones.

Araki: Touche...LOOK JUST DO IT!

-Ishida dances after several minutes of forcing-

Araki: Well, that's it for today's Bleach INSaNITY! I'm Chizu Araki and we'll see you guys again tomorrow. -waves-

-lights go off-

OMAKE!:

-Araki opens Senkimon-

Araki: Let's go. I still have a ton of paperwork to do.

Anty: -Nods-

-The two goes to the tenth squad barracks as they receive WTH faces from shinigami-

Anty: Do you think it's a good idea bringing me here?

Araki: Do you think it's a good idea writing that you're actually going here?

Anty: Good point.

-At tenth squad barracks-

Rangiku: -Hums the first line of Shizukana Kohan- (In second line melody) I hear the soft voices of Stupid Gin and Lame Shiro...

Hitsugaya: What?!

Rangiku: Nothing.

Araki: I'm back! And I brought over a friend.

Anty: -pokes head in the office-

Rangiku: A human!?

Hitsugaya: Araki! You know its against the laws to bring a human to Soul Society.

Araki: Oh don't worry about it...it's not like any of this is really happening...

Rangiku and Hitsugaya: What?

Araki: Nothing.

Anty: Besides, I still have school to attand soon and I'm slowly going to run out of Ideas.

Araki: Aww! come on! Think of something!

Hitsugaya: -looks at Rangiku- Do you have any idea about what they're talking about?

Rangiku: -shrugs-

Hitsugaya: Oh yeah, what happened to your interview with Ishida and Inoue?

Araki: It was fine. It went better than Ichigo's yesterday. Hey, Captain, Rangiku-san, do you guys want to be interviewed next?

Hitsugaya: Being asked by questions where the whole world is listening? No thanks.

Rangiku: OH COME ON CAPTAIN! -tugs on his haori-

Hitsugaya: ...aren't you supposed to do your paperwork? Both of you?

Araki: Eh... -looks over at desk to find a huge stack- Nope i don't think so -smiles innocently-

Anty: Well, I'm going. I want a good night's rest because it's past midnight in my place. See you guys.

Araki: Bye Anty-chan!

Rangiku: Aren't you supposed to escort her? She might get lost.

Araki: Eh, let her handle it.

-somewhere else-

Anty: Uh, where do I go!? Where's that huge freaking gate!? -sigh- Anyway, thank's for reading today's episode of Bleach INSaNITY. What you heard from Araki was right, I do have upcoming classes so, I don't know how frequently I will be doing it. For the next episode, I might interview Hitsugaya and Rangiku-san, or I might be doing a series called 'What Bleach Characters will feel if they...'. Well, I might do the interview, maybe. Well, Reviews are Appreciated. I'm sorry that this episode is short. Anyway...WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL DO I GO!?

shinigami girl: Hey you! Over there!

Anty: Gotta go!


	3. Let's go on the rollercoaster!

**Bleach INSaNITY: **

**What would the characters react if they...**

**Went on a roller coaster ride? **

Anty: Hey! Anty-chan here! I'm starting the series 'what would the characters react if they...' Now, this idea hit me...ALOT. I was meaning to do this ever since I went to an amusement park. So I was like, why not? Alright, so in our situation at the moment, the bleach characters are in the carnival as the crew of Bleach INSaNITY set hidden cameras around to view each of their reactions. Let's go check it out! And, to add the twist, none of them know about it. '-snickers-

-The lights go off-

Onto the carnival!

Araki: Hitsugaya-taicho! Let's go to the roller coaster ride! -pulls him by the arm-

Hitsugaya: No.

Araki: Come on! DON'T BE A CRY BABY!

Hitsugaya: No.

Rangiku: Captain, admit it, you're just scared -laughs behind hand-

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto...

Hinamori: -comes back with cotton candy- What are you guys doing?

Araki: I want to ride the roller coaster but captain doesn't want to. -pouts-

Hinamori: The world of the living is so interesting, -eats cotton candy- This is so delicious!

Rangiku: I want to ride the roller coaster. -smiles- PLEASE!

Hitsugaya: Fine but you have to do the paperwork for the whole week...and no drinking.

Rangiku: Four days.

Hitsugaya: Five. Take it or leave it.

Rangiku: Fine. -shrugs- -says in a low tone- why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?

Hitsugaya: -shrugs-

Araki: Yay! Let's go! I want to sit in front!

Hitsugaya: I'll pass.

Rangiku: OH NO! You are going to sit in front because I'm doing the paperwork!

Hitsugaya: But- -glares- fine

-Araki and Hitsugaya go in line-

Rangiku: We should join them, before the line gets too long.

Hinamori: -gulps- alright. -hears the shouts of people who are on the ride- Uh...I'll pass...

Rangiku: Let's go! Come on Hinamori! -pulls Hinamori by the sleeve-

Hinamori- NOOOOOOO

-Hinamori and Rangiku (finally) get in line-

Yoruichi: Oh roller coasters! The best part of a carnival. We should go Soi Fon!

Soi Fon: Where in the world is Omeada!? Freaking fatty must be in the food stalls...again.

Yoruichi: Soi Fon, let's go ride the Roller coaster -grins-

Soi Fon: Uh...Yoruichi-sama...it's so tall...and high up...and -hears the shouts of people who are on board- Eep!

Yoruichi: -laughs- oh come on! Let's go ride! -pulls Soi Fon by hand-

Soi Fon: Uh, Yoruichi-sama...

-Soi Fon and Yoruichi get in line-

Ikkaku: Heh, this must be the star attraction.

Yumichika: -hears the shouts and screams- This by far is the noisiest of all...

Ikkaku: Alright! Let's go ride it!

Yumichika: Alright.

-Yumichika and Ikakku get in line-

Yachiru: Ken-chan, let's go on this ride!

Kenpachi: This is the stupidest ride I have ever seen in my entire life! This ride is for weaklings. -Sees everyone else in line- Hm, but it's still stupid. -hears the screams of riders- ALRIGHT LET'S GO!

-Yachiru and Kenpachi get in line-

-In studio-

Anty: Is Yachiru even allowed on a rollercoaster? They might mistake her for a kid... -ponders- -shrugs-

-in the carnival-

Unohana: Isane, let's ride this one.

Isane: -gulps- But...this looks...by far...the scariest...

Unohana: Isane -smiles- let's go on this ride.

Isane: -stares horrifically- alright captain...

-Unohana and Isane get on line-

Renji: Taicho! Let's go on the-

Byakuya: No.

Renji: -puppy eyes LOL- why not?

Byakuya: This ride is for peasants and people like me should not be...

-After a long complaining about the ride and about how unworthy it is or him to ride-

Renji: everyone's in line. -points-

Byakuya: Suit yourself.

Renji: -runs off to line-

Byakuya: -stands there all alone- ... -silence- -sigh- I might go with him unless he causes trouble. -follows slowly-

-In line-

Araki: Come on! Why can't it go faster!? -crosses arms-

Hitsugaya: Stop acting like a kid and be patient.

Araki: -pouts- -twirls left pigtail-

Hitsugaya: Are you going to consider cutting your hair to a more appropriate level?

Araki: Says the one with an unexplainable hairstyle.

Hitsugaya: -looks pissed- look, I'm just saying your pigtails are freaking long! They reach near your knees!

Araki: So? I like it that way. What about you? You look like you got struck by lightning!

Hitsugaya: Why do you even bother about my hair!?

Araki: Why did you even bother about asking ME about my hair!?

Hitsugaya: Because It doesn't look normal! I was giving you a helpful suggestion, but did you bother to listen? N-O!

Araki: You're a kid with white hair! Please explain!

Hitsugaya: -TOTALLY pissed- Why do you care about my hairstyle and about my hair color anyway!? It's not like this is YOUR hair!

Araki: It's because I care!

-All 13 Shinigamis stare at them-

-Awkward silence-

Anty: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Araki blushes-

Araki: Look, just pretend this conversation NEVER happened.

-everyone nods and goes on doing whatever they were doing in line-

Rangiku: Wow, releasing like that in public must really be awkward -taps Araki's shoulder-

Hinamori: You actually were able to admit it, truth be told I envy you. I can never tell someone I care about them -smiles-

Araki: Stop saying it like it's a good thing!

-in studio-

Anty: Well, that was a HitsuAra moment I have recorded. I wonder what else lives in store...meh!

-in front of line-

Araki: -Pretends NOTHING happened- FINALLY HERE!

Hitsugaya: ...

Rangiku: HALLELUJAH!

Hinamori: -Gulps-

Yoruichi: Yes! After all these time!

Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama...

Ikakku: We're finally in front!

Yumichika: After all that dreadful waiting...

Rollercoaster Employee: I'm sorry sir, but children aren't allowed to go on this ride.

Kenpachi: EH!? We wait bloody enough!

-Kenpachi and Yachiru glare murderously at the man-

Rollercoaster Employee: Uh...It's against the rules...we can't...PLEASE SPARE ME! SHE CAN GO ON THE RIDE!

Unohana: Aren't you excited Isane?

Isane: -slowly nods-

Renji: We're here!

Byakuya: -doing the usual face-

-On the ride, but the ride still hasn't went on-

Araki: -Hugging the seatbelt and shaking epically-

Hitsugaya: -Holding the safety bar really hard-

Rangiku: Isn't this exciting Araki? Taicho?

-Araki and Hitsugaya slowly look behind and slowly nod-

Hinamori: -VERY nervous-

Yoruichi: Start it already!

Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama, please calm down.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi: WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?

Yachiru: Yay! We're going on the ride!

Yumichika: Seriously, both of you, calm down.

Renji: -Shaking-

Byakuya: -Doing the usual face-

Unohana: -Silently smiling-

Isane: -shaking-

-The ride's going up-

Araki: -Hugs the seatbelt for dear life-

Hinamori: I don't want to die...I don't want to die...I don't want to die...

Rangiku: Uh... –Starting to get scared-

Hitsugaya: -clutching VERY hard at the safety bars-

-Ride's slowly down and preparing to go down-

Hinamori and Araki: OH DEAR GOSH!

Yachiru: YAY! The ride's going to go super fast!

-The ride goes down and become really fast-

Araki and Hitsugaya: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hinamori and Rangiku: -Screaming their voices out that there won't be enough h's to describe-

Unohana: -just smiling-

Isane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yoruichi: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Soi Fon: YORUICHI-SAMAAAAAAAA!

Ikakku and Kenpachi: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yachiru: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Yumichika: -trying not to scream-

Renji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Byakuya: -having the urge to scream but thinks he's too awesome too-

-getting off the ride-

Araki: you spin...my...head...

Hitsugaya: The world is spinning around mee...

Hinamori: Let's NOT go again...

Rangiku: -Trying to get a straight vision- I agree.

Yumichika: that was amusing...

Yachiru: That was fun!

Byakuya: -Really quiet and wide eyed-

Renji: Taicho?

Isane: -shaking REAL bad-

Unohana: -smiling- wasn't that fun?

Isane: -slowly nodding-

Yoruichi: That was great!

Soi Fon: At least it was worth it...

Ikakku and Kenpachi: THAT WAS AWESOME!

-in studio-

Anty: Well, that was a fun experience, well for them at least. For the next episode, we'll be continuing the series 'Know The Characters' with Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san. If you have any question or a dare to give them, just review! This was Bleach INSaNITY, good bye!

-red curtains drop-

OMAKE!:

Anty: Well that was fun. I guess I'm off to Soul Society. –Personally opens a senkimon with Akuma No Kaminari- Thank gosh Araki forgot Akuma No Kaminari, or else I wouldn't get there. I'm sure they're already there.

-Anty heads to tenth squad barracks-

-in the tenth squad barracks-

Rangiku: -opens door for the three- Office sweet office!

Araki: -Lays on couch- well that was fun.

Rangiku: Now to get some peace and quiet.

Hitsugaya: Not so fast, Matsumoto, you have the paperwork to do. –Hands Rangiku's paperwork-

Rangiku: Eh?! But-

Hitsugaya: Better get started, you have ALOT of work to do.

Rangiku: ARGH!

Anty: -goes in the office- I'm back!

Rangiku: You're the girl from yesterday.

Anty: -Nods at Rangiku- -looks at Araki- Douche, you forgot Akuma No Kaminari.

Araki: -Blinks- Oh, sorry. Thanks. –gets Akuma No Kaminari-

Anty: Well, that's probably the only sole purpose I went here...I actually forgot what my business here was. –giggles-

Araki: Stupid airhead!

Anty: -leaves- Well, I'm going. Oh yeah –looks at them- did you enjoy today?

-The three stare at Anty-

Anty: -leaves-

Hitsugaya: How does she know?

Araki and Rangiku: -Shrugs-

-Somewhere else-

Anty: Well, I'm off to go back to the living world. Anyway, Rate and Comment. This episode has been my Favorite so far! –Heads for senkimon- Thanks for reading!


	4. Interview with Rangiku and Hitsugaya

**Bleach INSaNITY Episode 4**

**Know the characters: Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku**

-Before the episode-

Anty: Do you know what happened before I was writing this episode?

Araki: Uh, nope, why? What happened? Don't you usually write this at night?

Anty: Yeah, anyway, I nearly slipped on my cellphone charger, which sucks.

Araki: Oh seriously?

Anty: Yeah. Also, when I was playing Left 4 Dead 2, Louis bot stared at me while I was being smokered. He was just there standing. HE WATCHED ME GET INCAPACITATED!

Araki: Isn't Louis from the first Left 4 dead? Also, WHAT WAS THE PURPOSE OF THAT!?

Anty: it was The Sacrifice DLC, also, I might decide on making a L4D2 Episode of this...

Araki: Why?

Anty: -shrugs- Usual disclaimer, Bleach isn't mine, but myself and Araki are.

-In show-

Araki: Chizu Araki here! Welcome to another Bleach INSaNITY! Today, we're going to interview Hitsugaya-Taicho And Rangiku-san.

Hitsugaya: How did you get me here?

Araki: I promised to do my paperwork for the whole week straight...believe it or not, that's the only thing to do if you want him to do something stupid.

Rangiku: Yay! We're on TV! hello people!

-Anty's head pokes out of backstage-

Anty: Do you know how many fans are outside and will possibly kill the security? -presses button on remote- just look! They want to rip Hitsugaya-kun in pieces!

-a screen pops up and the camera reveals a bathing Hitsugaya, at least cloud censored parts-

Araki and Rangiku: O_O

Hitsugaya: -blushes madly-

Anty: WRONG ONE! -Quickly presses another button-

-Screen shows a live video of fangirls outside with Hitsugaya shirts-

Girl 1: WE WANT TO SEE HIM!

Girl 2: HITSUGAYA-SAMA!

Girl 3: I LOVE YOU HITSUGAYA-KUN! Please marry me!

-screen goes black-

Anty: Uh, that's why. Pray that they won't break down that door or else I doubt Hitsugaya-kun will actually get back to Soul Society...alive.

-Anty quickly runs back to backstage-

Araki: Well...wasn't that disturbing? -smiles- Anyway, let's get on with this -pulls out list of questions- question 1, Hitsugaya-taicho, Why are you so short?

Hitsugaya: Soten Ni Zase, Hyou-

Araki: IT'S THE LIST! SPARE ME! -Hides behind Rangiku-

Hitsugaya: -sheathes Hyourinmaru- this is why I didn't want to go here.

Araki: But that doesn't answer the question...

Hitsugaya: SCREW THE QUESTION, I HAVE WHITE HAIR!

Araki: Next question then...Rangiku, if you could pick between a day of sleep or a day of paperwork what will you choose?

Rangiku: Day of sleep. Duh, who was stupid enough to ask that question

Araki: meh, how should I know? Alright next question, Hitsugaya- taicho, do you like Hinamori?

-a random fangirl climbs onto another fangirl's shoulder and reaches the open window-

Girl 4: HE DOES NOT! HE LOVES ME!

Araki: SECURITY!

-The guards take care of the fangirl-

Araki: Anyway, do you?

Hitsugaya: Just as a friend...-blush-

Araki: Touche

Rangiku: THE CAPTAIN LIKES HINAMORI!

Hitsugaya: Matsumoto..say that one more time and then I'll MAKE you do the paperwork for a month!

Araki: Same thing for Rangiku-san, do you like Gin?

Hitsugaya: Ha! See? My lieutenant's in love with the third squad captain!

Rangiku: Eh!? I do not LOVE him like THAT.

Araki: Emphasize those two words.

Rangiku: Shut up!

Araki: Before any physical injuries, what so ever, let's go to the next question. Hitsugaya-taicho, what do you react to all the yaoi pairings you are in? In example, Ichihitsu and GinHitsu.

Hitsugaya: Uh...I...uh...THAT EXISTS!?

Araki: Please verify your emotion, are you happy or furious?

Hitsugaya: -Angy mark appears- BANKAI!

Araki and Rangiku: RUN! -Goes and runs to the backstage-

-After a short while later-

Rangiku: -pokes head out of backstage-

Araki: Is it over?

Rangiku: Apparently.

Araki: Is he still there?

Rangiku: I think he left and went back to Soul Society.

Araki: Bummer.

Rangiku: Do we finish this?

Anty: -appears in background with remote- Of course we will! -presses button- I'll get him personally. -Opens portal behind Hitsugaya's desk, where Hitsugaya was signing paperwork-

-Anty grabs Hitsugaya by the arm and forcibly pulls him in-

Anty: COME ON!

Hitsugaya: YOU AREN'T GETTING ME BACK IN THAT NASTY FREAKING TORTURE PROGRAM YOU CALL A SHOW!

Anty: -looks pissed- You asked for it. -Pulls Hitsugaya in from both his shoulders-

Hitsugaya: -gets in the studio- NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anty: -smirks-

Hitsugaya: ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PEACE AND QUIET! WHY CAN'T YOU GIVE ME THAT!?

Anty: We'll give you some peace if you finish the inter-

Hitsugaya: DO YOU THINK I'LL BELIEVE YOU!? I WILL NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER GO BACK TO DO THIS STUPID INTERVIEW!

Rangiku: -from background- taicho's PMSing, I think he's on his period.

Araki: What? Can't only girls have periods?

Rangiku: He's complicated.

Araki: So he has period?

Rangiku: He's PMSing, isn't he?

Araki: So...he's a boy that has a period...is he bisexual?

Rangiku: I don't know. -shrugs- Lets just continue the interview so we can go back, alright?

Hitsugaya: NO!

-After a LONG forcing-

Araki: Sorry, but we're back. We had some TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES that had to be fixed right away.

Hitsugaya: -crossed arms- technical difficulties my-

Araki: No foul language! Anyway, next question, what can you say about your zanpakutos? Both of you.

Hitsugaya: -lightens up a little- I could say Hyourinmaru is a zanpakuto to be proud of. Of couse the title 'Strongest Ice Zanpakuto' really means alot.

Rangiku: You can say Haineko's alright, but sometimes she pisses me off. But still, she's still a good zanpakuto.

Araki: Next question, Rangiku, why do you like Sake?

Rangiku: SAKE IS GOD'S BEST CREATION! A SANE PERSON CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT SAKE!

-After a long conversation about sake-

Araki: Since, Rangiku-San took all the time for sake, we'll move on to the WHEEL OF TORTURE! Ladies first!

-Rangiku spins the wheel-

Araki: You got number...25, Your dare is...suffocate someone with your breasts.

Rangiku: -Looks at Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya: OH HEEEEEEELLLLL NOOOOOOO

-Rangiku suffocates Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya: FREEDOM! -pushes Rangiku away-

Araki: Hitsugaya-taicho! Your turn!

-Hitsugaya spins wheel-

Araki: NUMBER 3...your dare isssssss...Sing 'I like big buts and I cannot lie' -hands over the microphone-

Hitsugaya: -sigh- you promised your paperwork. -sings- I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an inny bitty waist and -

-Sings the whole song-

Araki: -giggling- alright, that concludes todays Bleach INSaNITY thanks fo-

-Main door breaks down-

FANGIRLS: HITSUGAYA-KUN!

Rangiku: RUN!

Araki: -Opens senkimon- Get in! GET IN!

-The three run through the senkimon-

Anty: -in studio- well, now that they left, join us again next time on Bleach INSaNITY!

Fangirls: WHERE IS HE?!

OMAKE:

-in tenth squad-

Araki: SO CLOSE!

Rangiku: Yeah, for a minute I thought I was going to be soup.

Hitsugaya: So much fangirls….So much fangirls…too much fangirls…

Araki: Well, that was that, that was a bad ending though…if you ask me personally.

-in studio-

Anty: Well, that was it for today, I hope you enjoyed as much as I did. I have personally no idea who will be the next one, but you can review. Until June 17, I'm writing every day. Once June 17 strikes, I might be writing either every day or every week, depends on my schedule. Well, see you next time~!


	5. Captains? IN KIDS VERSION?

**Bleach INSaNITY episode 5:**

**What would the characters react if they...**

**Met their captain kid version?**

-Before the starting-

Araki: -reads script- Aaaand why are you doing this again?

Anty This idea hit me in when I was bathing, for some reason...

Araki: And who are the characters we're going to get? -sips water-

Anty: The vice captains

Araki: Meh.

Cameraman: Araki-san, we're going on in five.

Araki: -waves hand- okay, okay, I'm coming. Hey, what about the guests?

Anty: They're waiting outside.

Araki: Alright.

-In studio-

Araki: Hello and welcome back to Bleach INSaNITY! Anty-chan started a sequel called 'What would the characters react if they' and this is the first episode!

-backstage-

Anty: Still haven't told them -smirks- but if you read rollercoaster episode, AKA episode 3, then in reality, this is the second episode of this series 'What would the characters react if they...'.

-on stage-

Araki: The question of the day is...What would the characters react if they...specifically vice captains...met the captains as children? This is before the betrayal of Aizen, so the original Gotei 13. Lets start with the soutaicho.

Sasakibe: Hmm, I always wondered what soutaicho looks as a kid.

Isane: I honestly can't picture that...

Araki: Neither can I, what to you think his personality will be?

Sasakibe: Well, I can't tell, but possibly the quiet type.

Araki: Maybe, next is Soi Fon-taicho. What can you say?

Omeada: It would be very awkward getting beaten up by a kid...

Nemu: If it was Soi Fon-taicho, she would be an energetic person. Athletic and fast. Also, she would always follow Yoruichi-san around.

Rangiku: Bright as ever, Nemu!

Araki: Next is for Gin-taicho, what do you think?

Rangiku: I met him when we were kids, it was alright. I thought he fed me a rock, but it wasn't. He was pretty kind though.

Araki: A rock?

Rangiku: It looked like it.

Kira: He would possibly creep out everyone.

Araki: What about everyone else?

Nanao: Pervert. Possibility is pervert.

Araki: Well isn't that just cruel? Anyway, what about Unohana-taicho?

Isane: She would be a nice supportive and caring girl.

Hinamori: She would be a kind and happy child.

Araki: wait 'til you read the manga...anyway, what about Aizen-taicho?

Hinamori: He would be a kind and loving boy. He would always be understanding his friends and...

-a while of good things about Aizen-

Araki: Good thing this was before betrayal, or else we could've sent Hinamori-san to the asylum. Next is Byakuya-taicho.

-Yoruichi appears behind Renji-

Yoruichi: Boo!

Renji: EEP! -stands up quickly- Yoruichi-san!

Yoruichi: -crosses arms and closes eyes- i'll tell you what Byakuya-bou was like when he was a kid. He would always train and he gets mad easily. He would always lose, by the way, to me in tag. -disappears-

Araki: Uhhh...

Renji: It would be pretty cool to meet a kid Byakuya-taicho.

Araki: Next is Komomura-taicho.

Iba: Hmm, if a wolf was the adult, which is the kid term, puppy or dog?

Hisagi: I think dog considers it.

Iba: Well, it would be like meeting a dog in a captain's haori. Attitude: the same.

Araki: Kyouraku-taicho?

Nanao: If I had a captain like that, there won't be a difference, except for the fact he won't and can't drink sake.

Araki: Personalities?

Nanao: Lazy. Loves slacking off.

Araki: Next, Tousen-taicho.

Everyone except Araki: blind.

Araki: obviously. Next, Hitsugaya-taicho?

Rangiku: Meh, he's still a kid, that question seems insane.

Araki: Zaraki-Taicho?

Yachiru: Ken-chan would be a fight loving person, if possible a bully! It would be really fun to have a child captain!

Araki: Kurotsuchi-taicho?

-Silence-

Nemu: Mayuri-sama would love science alot.

Araki: Thats it?

-More silence-

Araki: Well. That was awkward, next is Ukitake-taicho.

Rukia: He would be a kid that loves candy. That and a kind hearted kid. That and sickly. It would be very nice though to have a captain like that.

Araki: Alright, now that the question of the day has been answered, this was Bleach INSaNITY, thank you and stay tuned for more episodes! Up next, we might continue the interviews, or continue this.

-red curtains fall-

OMAKE:

Araki: Thank you, vice captains.

Vice captains: You're welcome. -goes back to soul society-

Araki: Really nothing much to do now, cleared all my paperwork, finished Bleach INSaNITY, what else?

Anty: -shrugs- I'm going home to play left 4 dead 2, see you.

-Anty leaves-

Araki: I'm wondering...what would happen...if Anty-chan forgets about me...


	6. LETS PLAYLEFT 4 DEAD 2!

**Bleach INSaNITY episode 6**

**Into the games, Into the games...Let's play...**

**LEFT 4 DEAD 2!part 1!**

Anty: Welcome to another episode of Bleach INSaNITY! I showed the Bleach characters the game Left 4 Dead 2 and taught them. Now, we'll go see their reactions and what happens in their game play. Right now, Araki is behind me playing. Hey, Araki, who are you playing with?

Araki: Rangiku-san. She likes the game! This is dead center, we're almost getting to the gunshop.

-Screen shows Araki wearing Coach's attire with an Axe and Rangiku in Rochelle's clothes with an M16-

Anty: Cool! How did you do that?!

Araki: Kurotsuchi-taicho installed this into our games. All of Soul Society who plays the game has this installed in the game.

Anty: That's so cool! It's like you're actually there!

Rangiku: -through chat- Hey, do you need pills?

Araki: -TC- yeah, sure.

Anty: Eh, who's computer is she using?

Araki: Soul Society has computers too idiot.

Anty: THEY DO!?

Arakid Douche. -TC- Well, the game's being recorded. Anty-chan's making this an episode for Bleach INSaNITY.

Rangiku: -TC- that's so cool!

Anty: Well, I'm going, just call me if you need anything. -leaves-

(all conversations here are TC)

Rangiku: Taaaaaankk!

Araki: Crap, crap, crap! Do you have a molly?

Rangiku: Nope!

Araki: RUUUUNNNN!

-Araki sees message in chat-

_Icemaster has joined the game_

Araki: Ice master? Who's that?

Hitsugaya: -in Ellis attire and has an AK-47- MATSUMOTO! Aren't you supposed to do your paperwork?

Rangiku: It's done, it wasn't really much. Just took a couple of minutes.

Araki: Hitsugaya-taicho, you can in the worst timing possible, we're battling a tank!

Hitsugaya: ...

Araki and Rangiku: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Shoot it!

Hitsugaya: Oh yeah!

Rangiku: Hey, let's make this a versus game! That should be interesting.

Araki: why? -gets incap by a car- FFUUUUUUUUUU DARN IT TANK!

Rangiku: Come on! I'll invite both of you!

_Ilovepartying! Has left the game _

_IceMaster has left the game_

_Twintailfury has left the game_

_Ilovepartying! Has invited you to play __left 4 dead 2 _

_Click here to join._

-Araki clicks-

Araki: So, map?

_PeachPower has joined the game_

_Quickandthedead has joined the game_

_Blackcat has joined the game_

_69VC has joined the game_

Yoruichi: Yo! Thought you can start the game without us?

Soi Fon: Shame on you...SHAME!

Hisagi: Well, we're here anyway, let's start the game.

Hinamori: But 4v3 doesn't seem fair...

_Strawberrypower has joined the game_

Yoruichi: 4v4! Let's start!

Rangiku: Map?

-everyone thinks for a while- (Keep in mind they have the DLC)

Soi Fon: The parish?

Yoruichi: No mercy!

Ichigo: The sacrifice.

Rangiku: Dead center, since we were cut off from there.

_Searching for server_

-Game is loading-

-Screen reveals the characters-

Soi Fon: -In nick attire- WHY AM I THE CON MAN!?

Rangiku: Rochelle as always! -in rochelle attire-

Araki: I love horses (Ellis reference) -in Ellis attire-

Ichigo: Aw, I'm Coach! -In Coach Attire- Hey, do you think Coach was his real name?

Rangiku: IDK. -in all chat- Ready?

Yoruichi: R

Hitsugaya: Alright

Hinamori: Ready

Hisagi: Fine by me.

Rangiku: -grabs kit and an axe- Melee FTW!

Ichigo: -grabs kit and pistols- I think guns are still better.

Araki: -grabs kit and crowbar- Nah, not in this situation.

Soi Fon: -Grabs Kit- I'm going without a weapon!

Ichigo: You can't kill zombies that way! Thats not even possible in-game!

Soi fon: Oh alright -grabs pistols-

-Rangiku gets pounced-

Rangiku: Fhai nuvuehfjdf! Get it off me!

Ichigo: -shoves hunter-

Hitsugaya: -in white jacket and a number 10 at the back- Meh got lucky. -gets killed by Soi Fon-

Hisagi: -in the charger attire except with a 69 at the back- -in team chat- where do I spawn?

Hinamori- -In TC(team chat)- Once they leave the staircase area, spawn under the stairs.

Hisagi: ok.

-survivors leave the safety area-

Araki: Boomer boomer boomer! -shoves boomer

Hinamori: -in boomette outfit with a black top and the number 5 on her back- SO CLOSE!

-Ichigo kills boomer- -The survivors get biled on-

Yoruichi: NOW!

-Hissgi Death charges Araki off the building-

Araki: DARN IT HISAGI!

(The death charge area was the one before the survivors cross the ledge, the window just near the area before you go left)

-Survivors made it to the ledge-

Yoruichi: -in smoker attire just under the ledge the survivors were crossing on- Hehe. -Pulls Ichigo down, so that he was hanging on the ledge-

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOO.

Soi Fon: Get up! -attempts to get Ichigo up-

-Hinamori in a shirt and skirt spits on Soi Fon, Ichigo and Rangiku-

Rangiku: Mooooveee!

Yoruichi: -Pulls Soi Fon- -Epic Glitch didn't make her hang, instead pulled her to be hanging just below Yoruichi's area. Dangling.- OH WTH!?

Soi Fon: -face palm-

Rangiku: -Helps Ichigo up-

Soi Fon: You two go without me.

-The two get to the floor below them-

Rangiku: Watch out for the other three.

Ichigo: Yoruichi-san is still occupied.

-Tank music plays-

Rangiku and Ichigo: OH SHIZ!

-Tank comes out played as Hisagi. no changes except for having a 69 on the back-

Rangiku: RUUUUUNN! -opens the doors with a fire that bursts out-

Ichigo: Get to the ledge.

-The two go through the ledge-

Rangiku: -Grabs bile- Throwing puke!

-Rangiku biled Hisagi-

Rangiku and Ichigo make their way to the elevator.

Rangiku: WE CANT CLOSE IT UNLESS SOI-FON TAICHO DIES!

-Tank's footsteps get louder-

Rangiku: EEEEP

Ichigo: Almost...PLEASE!

-Soi Fon dies-

-A jockey played played by Hitsugaya and a hunter played by Hinamori almost killed them if the doors didn't close-

-in elevator-

Rangiku: The tank's right above us...

Ichigo: DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR..PLEASE

-Elevator stops-

-neither of them open the door.-

-Infected trying to break the door down-

Hinamori: Unfair! Open it!

Rangiku: No! We're going to die!

Yoruichi: -in spitter attire- Oh calm down. It's just a game.

Ichigo: NO!

Yoruichi: -spits on the elevator-

Rangiku: MOVE!

_Blackcat has incapacitated Strawberrypower_

Rangiku: -helps ichigo up-

Ichigo: Darn it!

Rangiku: -Opens elevator door by accident-

Ichigo: WHY!?

Rangiku: IM SORRY.

_PeachPower has incapacitated SteawberryPower_

_69VC has incapacitated Ilovepartying!_

_IceMaster has killed Ilovepartying!_

Rangiku: Seriously?!

Hitsugaya: Problem?

_-Prepare to switch teams-_

Hitsugaya: -In rochelle's clothes- DAFUQ!?

Rangiku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hitsugaya: Darn it AI director!

-Anty's note: Just the clothes-

Yoruichi: -In Nick's clothes- Aw, I wanted to be the girl!

Hisagi: -In Ellis's clothes- I feel so dumb...

Hinamori: -In coach's clothes- well isn't that just mean?

Soi Fon: r?

Yoruichi: R -grabs axe and kit.-

Hitsugaya: -Grabs kit and pistols- I don't like being the girl.

Hinamori: -grabs kit and pistols- of course, you're a boy.

Hisagi: -Grabs kit and melee-

-INFECTED-

Soi Fon: -In black jacket with a number 2 at the back- alright, Araki first.

Araki: -In charger attire- Ok.

Rangiku: -In jockey clothes- I'll go after you. BTW, Araki, will you try to Death Charge?

Araki: No...someone else please.

-Survivors-

Yoruichi: -Dodge's Araki's charge- YOU GOTTA DO BETTER THAN THAT TO BEAT THE GODESS OF FLASH!

Araki: Meh.

Hinamori: -Get's jockeyed by Rangiku- HELP!

Ichigo: -As boomer- -Pukes on Hisagi and Hinamori-

Yoruichi: -kills Araki and melee's Rangiku- :P

Hisagi: -kills Ichigo and murders the zombies attacking him-

-INFECTED- TEAM CHAT

-All are still spawning-

Rangiku: -As smoker- i'm off to the bottom ledge! -Spawns under the ledge-

Araki: -as boomette- Alright.

Ichigo: -As charger- I'm going to try and DC. (Death charge)

Soi Fon: -As spitter- I'll spit once they hang.

-Survivors-

Yoruichi: Watch out for smokers.

-the three say 'k'-

-Rangiku tries to pull Hisagi off the ledge-

-Yoruichi shoves Hisagi away Rangiku's attack-

Yoruichi:Warned you.

Araki: -Attempts to puke on all 4- -Shoved off the building- WOW.

Ichigo: -Death Charges Hitsugaya off the building- WEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hitsugaya: DAFUQ JUST HAPPENED!?

-Tank music plays-

-Orange tank appears-

Hinamori: Throwing a boomer bile!

-Ichigo's biled on-

Ichigo: MAH EYES! -Ichigo incaps Hisagi-

Soi Fon: -spits on all Hisagi-

Hisagi: D:

Ichigo: -Accidentally slams Yoruichi and Hinamori into the elevator- DAMN IT!

-in elevator-

Yoruichi: Now what? I'm sure we're doom once we open the door.

Hinamori: Let's just open it. It's so we won't waste time.

Yoruichi: Eh? Ok.

-The two open the door-

-Murdered at once XD-

_Strawberrypower incapacitated Blackcat_

_Thequickanddead incapacitated PeachPower_

-In another room-

Anty: Episode 6 was just for fun. I was really bored. Anyway, this is just part one. I might make the continuation soon. Bye-bye!


	7. Did I just make a HITSUARA?

**THIS IS NOT EPISODE 7! Episode 7 is an interview with Byakuya, Nel and Yachiru...what too soon?**

Anty: -with a microphone- This is a mere thought and a serious story. Now, someone requested me to make a story on what happens if Araki disappears. So, I decided to make a HitsuAra. It was a request. -Hides behind Araki to avoid hurdling Rocks- anyway, -gets out from behind Araki- It was for sake boredom, Plus, I think it would be really fun to make something sad. This is what I think happens when an OC is forgotten by their master.

_Sayonara, Araki _

Araki sat in the office and signed the usual paperwork with a frown on her face. One hand on the brush and one hand curling her hair. Soon, she looked at her hand and saw it starting to fade. She stared at it horrifically and silent tears came down her eyes. "Anty-Chan..." She mumbled under her breath. Soon, the front door bursted open only to reveal Hitsugaya with paper work. Araki quickly wiped off her tears and silently signed the papers. "Araki, have you see Matsumoto?" He asked. looked up "N-No! Sorry." and continued to sign the papers with a worried look on her face. She placed her left arm as support for her head and the right had continued to sign. She started coughing. "This is not good..." she said. "Hm?" Hitsugaya asked as he signed his paper work. "Did you say something?" he continued. "N-n-nothing! I'm going out for fresh air!" Araki quickly said with the best smile she could muster. Once she left the office, she poked her head inside to look at him. "I'll be back soon..." she said with a fake smile. "I hope..." she said as the smile left her face. She quickly closed the door behind her. She looked down at the ground with her back against the door. "Ah Araki!" A voice called out to her. Araki looked to her right to find Rangiku with a pile of paperwork in her hands. "Is captain in there?" Rangiku asked. Araki nodded. "Good! We brought him some candy!" A voice came from behind Rangiku. Hinamori came from behind her with assorted candies in her hands. "What are you doing outside?" Rangiku asked. "I was going to get some fresh air." Araki said as she hastily walked past the two. Araki had an upset look in her face. Behind her, the two wondered what happened to Araki. As Araki was walking through Sereitei, a certain vice captain snuck up behind her. "PIGTAILS-CHAN!" The voice called as the speaker hanged on Araki's back. "Kusajishi-Fukutaicho!(I might've got the name wrong...)" Araki said surprised. "Eh? What's wrong Pigtails-chan?" Yachiru asked. "What do you mean?" Araki said with a fake smile. "You know me, sometimes I want to be alone to think." She said laughing slightly. "Anyway, isn't Zaraki-Taicho supposed to be with you?" she finished. "Uh, I kind've lost him." Yachiru said. "Well, I'll tell him you were looking for him. I'll be on my way." Araki said as she waved good bye to Yachiru. "Why does she seem, different...?" Yachiru said worriedly as she watched Araki leave. "Pigtails-chan..." Araki finally reached her so-called 'thinking place'. It was just a small hill outside Sereitei. It had a single cherry blossom tree that was separated from everything else. Araki crouched down and sat on the grass. She knows her uniform will get dirty, but she didn't care. The calm breeze soothed her as she look at Sereitei. She again looked at her hand and saw it slowly becoming transparent. "Anty-chan...why...?" she said as she buried her head in her knees. Soon, she was ready to go back to Sereitei for the night. She dusted the grass ff her uniform as she made her way to the tenth squad chambers. She met along the way Rangiku with a sake bottle in her hand. "Hi Araki" she greeted with a smile. "Sober or drunk?" Araki said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm still sober. I haven't drank yet." Rangiku said as she laughed. "Ok. Well, I'm off to my bedroom. Good night, Rangiku-san." Araki said with a smile as she walked to her room. The smile faded and he quickly slipped in her bed. Araki pulled her blanket over her face. She tried her best to sleep. After a long attempt, she finally slept.

"Araki, Araki." A voice called as a hand shook Araki. "Wait..." Araki lazily and tried to go back to sleep. "ARAKI!" The voice shouted as Araki quickly sat up in shock. "HOLY SHIZ!" Araki exclaimed. She looks to her left to find a pissed Hitsugaya. "You overslept!" He exclaimed. Araki shook her head left to ride to get a straight vision. "Fix up." Hitsugaya said as he left Araki. "Uh..." Araki said as she tried to comprehend what happened. "Oh yeah I overslept!" She said as she jolted from her bed to fix herself. After a while she got to the office with a tired look on her face. She went to her desk and signed papers of God knows what. She had her left hand supporting her head and her right hand signing the papers. She looks over her ride hand and saw that she's slowly losing color. Hell, keeping a firm grip on the brush was already hard. "Is something wrong?" She heard someone say. She looked up to see Hitsugaya in front of her desk. "Oh nothing's wrong!" Araki said as she tried her best to muster a cheerful reaction. She felt his hand press her forehead. "Are you sure you' okay?" He asked. Araki just stood there with remarkably red cheeks. "I-I'm fine!" she said shakily. "Good to hear. If you need anything, tell me." Hitsugaya said as he walked back to his desk. Araki pressed her hands on her forehead to see if she had a fever or something. She pressed both her hands on her neck and felt it being a little hotter than usual. Her face shifted into a fearful expression, but then shifted back to a worried face. She signed her papers and wiped off the sweat from too much thinking about her situation at the moment. She felt the atmosphere around her get colder. She looked at her white haired captain and smiled. "Thank you..." she mumbled as she continued to sign her paperwork.

The night arrived early as Araki slowly walked to her room. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she wore her sleeping clothes. She looked through her open window and sighed as the rain started to pour. She looked at both of her hands and they were barely visible. "No..." She mumbled as she broke into a silent cry. He heard a knock in the door. "Araki..." she heard a voice call. She looked behind to find Rangiku with a worried expression. Araki quickly wiped off her tears and put on a fake smile. "Yes?" She said. "What's wrong?" Rangiku asked. "Nothing!" Araki said with a smile. "Admit it, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked. Before Araki could think of anything to respond, Rangiku took her by the hand. "Araki! What's wrong?"Rangiku said. Araki slowly shook her head as silent tears came coming down her cheeks. Rangiku looked at Araki's hands and saw Araki's hands barely visible. "What the-!?" Rangiku exclaimed. "What happened?!" Rangiku asked. "Rangiku...san..." Araki slowly said as the tears come trembling down. "I'm...going...to...disappear...forever..." she said. "Why!?" Rangiku said in disbelief. Araki slowly shrugged and looked down. "Rangiku-san...can you..please leave? I want...to sleep...please." Araki said with all the voice she has left. Without saying anything, Rangiku headed for the door. "Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone...even captain." Araki slowly. Rangiku nodded and left Araki. Quietly, Araki made it for her bed and silently slept for tonight.

The morning rays hit Araki as she made it up on the bed. She looked at the mirror only to find a frightening thing. She was already almost see through. She tried her best to gather herself and to make it for the day. She tied her brown hair into the usual pigtails and made her way to the office, where Rangiku and Hitsugaya sat doing their paperwork. Rangiku looked at Araki carefully as the girl made her way to her desk. Not so soon, Rangiku stood up to walk over to Araki. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked. Araki tried to smile with all her might "I am." came the lie from her mouth. "Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked from his desk. "I am..." Araki lied again as she tried to sign her papers. Soon, the paintbrush fell right through her hands. She stared at her right hand in a horrified expression. "No..way..." Araki said. "Why? What's wrong Araki?" Hitsugaya asked standing up as Rangiku offered to touch Araki's forehead. Araki quickly stood up with tears in her eyes. "I have to go." She quickly said as she ran outside the office to her 'thinking place'. "wa-wait!" Rangiku followed. Hitsugaya ran after the vice captain as they followed Araki.

When Araki reached the hill, she thought she lost the two. She stood there and looked at her fading figure. She placed her hands over her face as she had a breakdown. "Araki, are you alright?" she heard Rangiku as she felt a hand rubbing her back. She turned around only to find her vice captain and Captain. She quickly stood up. Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked at her with a shocked expression. Araki put on a sad smile. "I'm sure you noticed it...I don't have much...time..." Araki slowly said between gasps. "In reality...I don't belong here...my creator...inserted me...into your lives..." She continued. "Now...my creator...forgot...about me...now...I'm nothing without her." she went on. The two couldn't believe what they're hearing. "My creator...no longer...remembers me...she has forgotten me..." She finished. "But-" Rangiku started. "Who's your creator!? How could she forget about you? What do you mean you were just inserted in our lives?" Hitsugaya asked. "It means if it wasn't for her, You wouldn't have met me." Araki said with a small smile. The clouds around them started to form as rain slowly dropped. "Thank you...both of you..." Araki said slowly. "But..I can't stay here anymore..." She finished. She looked at Rangiku. "Thank you Rangiku-San...you have been the best vice captain I could have ever had..." She said with a smile. Tears came down Rangiku's face as Araki started fading. "and..." Araki continued as she looked at Hitsugaya. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-Taicho." She said as she pulled him for a hug. "You have been a great Captain and Friend. I'm so happy you came into my life..." she said as only her torso is remaining visible. "Both of you...I wish you the best future." She said, not releasing Hitsugaya from the hug. "_sayonara, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Rangiku-san..._" She finished as she fully faded. Hitsugaya stood there with tears in his eyes as Rangiku fell to the ground crying. The rain poured as thunder could be heard. Soon, they heard a loud falling noise, only to reveal Akuma No Kaminari infront of them. Hitsugaya unsheathed the blade as the sword shattered into millions of glass shards. He stared at where the sword used to be, then finally said. "_Sayonara, Araki."_

_-Fin!-_

Anty: OW MY GUTS. well, that my friends, is what happens if I forget about Araki. Pretty sad in my opinion. I didn't like to make kiss scenes 'cause I think it isn't comfy. Well, anyway, stay tuned for episode 7! This is NOT an official episode, because it is serious.


	8. Interview with Soi Fon and Omeada

**Bleach INSaNITY **

**Episode...i lost it...**

**Anty: ANTY-CHAN IS BACK! Alright, so, school is attacking and bombarding me with homework, school work, and group works. -sigh- Anyway, long story short...I got pissed at Angry birds yesterday. Thats right. I got PISSED OFF at ANGRY BIRDS, but, thank gosh, I actually got to update. Chances are I will just keep doing it as much as I can. -rubs nose- Last chapter, by the way, I got a feeling Araki has TOO MUCH camera time. Though, I'm sure you do to. So, for this episode...well...**

**Random Note Of the Day: Rice sacks with the Superman logo on them exist, I've seen one. **

in tenth squad

Araki: -cough- Oh crud. -cough- -cough- I don't feel good... -Lays on couch- Though...there's still...Bleach Insanity...I'll call in a leave...

In studio

Anty: You guessed it. Araki for the day, will be replaced by...hell its not me. I'm here to supervise...and troll. But, to replace her is no one but...THIRTEENTH SQUAD VICE CAPTAIN, KUCHIKI RUKIA AND ELEVENTH SQUAD VICE CAPTAIN, KUSAJISHI YACHIRU!

Rukia: Uh, hi.

Yachiru: HELLO PEOPLE!

Anty: Well, I'll get to the backstage, Rukia-san, Yachiru-chan, do your job.

Rukia: -nods-

Yachiru: Oki dokie, Authy-chan!*...-runs out the door- KEN-CHAN HAS COOKIES! -leaves-

Rukia: there she goes...

Yachiru: -Comes back with a handful and mouthful of cookies-

On camera

Rukia: Welcome to Bleach INSaNITY. Since Araki-san is sick, so me and Vice Captain Kusajishi will be interviewers as replacement for Araki-san.

Yachiru: I hope Pigtails-chan gets better.

Rukia: -nods- anyway, for the interview, we have...Soi fon-taicho and vice captain Omeada.

Yachiru: -Claps- Yay! Ninja-taicho and meatball-fukutaicho! -Runs out the door- Neh neh, Usagi-chan, I have to go. Ken-chan and panchinko ball are looking for me. Bye bye! -Runs like hell out into the world...where you can hear the screams and crashing of things and people-

-Soi Fon enters while she pulls Omeada's ear-

Omeada: TA-TA-TAICHO!

Soi Fon: Be quiet! It's your fault your lazy ass can't do anything other than eat and squash anyone in the way.

-Both sit-

Rukia: Uh, ok. Anyway, these questions are all from the fans...Bleach INSaNITY crew does not hold responsible for any injuries you may cause to them. Anyway, Question number one, Soi Fon-taicho, is it true that you have your own personal area with Yoruichi-san's pictures in it?

Soi Fon: -blushes- U-uh...-stands up and draws sword- that question is too personal!

Rukia: uh-uh alright...Next then...Omeada-fukutaicho, here is a question for you.

Omeada: -sparkles- Alright, Kuchiki, ask away!

Rukia: Why are you so fat?

Omeada: -black and. White- Who asked that question?!

Rukia: -shrug-

Omeada: -Raises fists with manly tears come down his eyes- I am not fat! These big bones are merely to show that I am strong and powerful! And handsome! But these bones have grown too big and thus result to becoming mistaken as fat!

Soi Fon: Douche...

Rukia: Uh huh... Alright...

Omeada: These peasants don't know that I am not fat! I am merely big boned. There is a big difference -pulls out random chart- being fat is something like my zanpakuto spirit, gegetsuburi (Correct me if wrong spelling). In other words, ugly, obese, over eating and lazy all results to being fat. Being big boned like me means that you are handsome, awesome, cool, powerful and many more. That is why there is a big diffe-

Soi Fon: -Kicks Omeada in the balls- ALRIGHT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULL****!

Anty: I got no balls to type it -sits in emo corner-

-Omeada falls to the ground-

Omeada: Taicho...-faints-

Rukia: C-calling Emergency And Recovery House Team!

-Four to six people run out the backstage in banana costumes with a stretcher-

Man 1: CODE RED! FAT GUY HAS FAINTED! I REPEAT! FAT GUY HAS FAINTED!

-Team puts Omeada on the stretcher-

-stretcher breaks-

Woman 1: The stretcher broke!

Man 2 Damn, is he THAT fat?

Woman 2: We need the emergency XXXXXXL stretcher.

Man 3: Dafuq!? Those that even exist!?

Man 1 no. Just carry him!

-on camera-

Rukia: While the EARHT attends to Omeada-fukutaicho, let us continue with the interview.

Soi Fon: Hell, it'll take a whole country to carry that douche.

-Woman 2 screams-

Man 1: HE CRUSHED HER! GET HER OUT OF THERE!

Soi Fon: See what I mean?

Anty: -runs out of the backstage with a piece of paper in her hand- Neh, neh, Rukia-san, -hands Rukia the paper-

Rukia: -Reads- Oh...understood. Well, due to fan's votes, Yoruichi-san shall be replacing Omeada for the interview.

Soi Fon: WHAAAAATT!?

Anty: -Runs into the backstage- WE NEED MORE PEOPLE TO CARRY OMEADA!

Yoruichi: -shunpos beside Soi Fon- Yo!

Soi Fon: Y-yoruichi-sama!

Yoruichi: Oh...so this is what it feels to be in an interview...it feels cool!

Araki: -nods- anyway, Yoruichi-san, heres your question. What can you say about Soi Fon when you worked with her?

Yoruichi: -scratches head- she was okay. But she won't stop being so formal. Oh yeah, one time she burnt the 2nd Squad Celebration cake just because we didn't have cereal for breakfast.

Rukia: Uh...what?

Soi Fon: I wanted cereal! All you had was milk!

Yoruichi: That cake was important to the whole squad!

Soi Fon: So was the cereal!

Rukia: -sweat drops- please stop...

-the two calm down-

Rukia: Soi Fon-taicho, how do you respond do the YoruSoi fan pairings?

Soi Fon: (Outside) THOSE BASTARDS MUST DIE! (Inside) Thank you my fans! It's a dream come true!

Yoruichi: Eh? Those exist!?

Rukia: Yes

Yoruichi: Well, all I can say is that I think that they're highly inappropriate.

Soi Fon: (inside) Yoruichi-sama...how could you...

Yoruichi: But I won't say that it's impossible.

Soi Fon: (I) -smiles-

Rukia: Ok, well...that concludes today's Bleach INSaNITY. I am Kuchiki Rukia, substituting Chizu Araki.

-curtains fall-

Anty: -goes out of Backstage with fries and mango shake- You won't believe what crap they server there! It's like food heaven! -drinks shake- oh yeah, you forgot the Wheel of Torture.

Rukia: Oh sorry. -turns to Soi fon and Yoruichi- Thank you, Soi Fon-taicho, Yoruichi-san.

Yoruichi: Don't mention it. Let's go Soi Fon

-Soi Fon and Yoruichi shunpo away-

Rukia: -opens senkimon- I'm going to visit Araki, do you want to come?

Anty: Oh, no thanks. I'll stay. I still have homework.

Rukia: Suit yourself. -leaves-

Anty: Well, thanks for sticking with me. I like the episode. For the times I will update, unknown. Depends on my changing schedule, so I do not know. As for Omaeda, he's still crushing the others with his fat and won't get on the stretcher...though he fainted. They got like 10-20 people trying to carry him to the Clinic room...which is just three steps away. Apparently he broke all the stretchers that exist. Anyway, hope you like it! Again, Bleach not mine, I just own the EARHT, Araki and myself...so do not send the authorities against me with their candy guns. I should go before Omaeda starts another earthquake when the EARHT accidentally drop him on the ground


	9. School! part 1

**Bleach INSaNITY **

**Episode...Was it 8? Hell how should I know.**

**Anty: I'm reading Skyskater's Hitsugaya's guide to highschool, chapter...i don't know. I didn't know that you can spell fail as PHAIL. I'm not sarcastic, seriously. I actually loved the creativity on that LOL. Well, My classmate, his nickname was Ice for some random reason...that Me and my friends still don't know why, got freaked out because I didn't watch adventure time. I swear, he almost fainted when I said I didn't watch TV. **

**yes. Seriously, his nickname is Ice for some random reason...**

**Then my other classmate, nickname EggHead...again for some oblivious reason, got so addicted by the 'Creativity Song' or what ever the name was. It was from 'Don't hug me I'm scared.'...something like that. It has a line that says 'Now whe you .Look at this orange, what do you see? It's just a boring orange, maybe to you but not to me.' Uh...something like that... But I guess half of our class have been turned insane by that song because of egghead. Hell, I think our Class President went insane as well. **

**Wait, why am I telling you guys these? **

**Random Note: I'm hungry. Does anyone have food?**

Araki: Yo, I'm back!...actually I feel dizzy right now, Anty-chan gave me some random medicine from the Real world, I swear, the label looked like it came from another UNIVERSE. Anyway, Anty-chan's classmate saw this and asked her to do a WWTCRI. Today's theme is: What would the characters react if...they were in Anty's situation. I mean, in simpler terms, School. Yes, what would the characters react if they were in School. Grade 6. Just like Anty-chan. Alright, here we go.

Ichigo: Uh, I go to school. Didn't you know that?

Araki: Nope.

Ichigo: Screw you.

Rukia: Hah! I already went to Highschool! Middle school shouldn't be that bad! -stands with pride-

Araki: Specifically, Anty-chan has to keep everything clean, neat, passed or else she won't get her Clearance which she needs to get to highschool. She has homework and she is bombarded by 3-5 group works, hell she just started less than a month ago and she has to deal with this stuff.

Rukia: -slowly sits down-

Hitsugaya: again, why am i here?

Araki: Anty-chan wanted it.

Hitsugaya: That bastard..

Araki: Anyway, how will you react?

Hitsugaya: What is the question?

Araki: If you were in Anty-chan's situation, how would you react?

Hitsugaya: Specify.

Araki: If you were bombarded with clearance, homework, groupwork, weird classmates, seat works, quizzes, projects, recitations, and Worksheets.

Hitsugaya: Specifically how hard are the projects?

Araki: Annoying group mates.

Hitsugaya: How many items are the worksheets and quizzes?

Araki: DAFUQ!? JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Hitsugaya: Not until you give me complete information.

Araki: -facepalm-

Rangiku: Eehhh!? That much work!? I'll probably faint halfway.

Araki: Eh?

Rangiku: My brain can't comprehend that much information!

Araki: Then study...?

Rangiku: Easy for you to say!

Araki: How do you use your knowledge in life anyway?

Rangiku: 50% Fashion, 10 % Paperwork 40% Partying.

Araki: I wonder how you even became vice captain.

Rangiku: mean...

Yoruichi: How did I get here?

Soi Fon: I was in Seretei just a second ago...

Araki: Uh yeah. -explains everything-

Soi Fon: I was hoping last time was my life time here.

Araki: -Sweatdrop-

Yoruichi: Anyway, when you said weird classmates, depends. How weird?

Araki: One Listens to a creative song and has a percentage of being a douche. One has random mood swings. Others are...unexplainable.

Yoruichi: Judging by all those crap, I would hate it.

Soi Fon: Well, it seems like alot of work...I like it!

Yoruichi: The hell?

Araki: Uh huh...

Araki: Why are you here?

Renji: I don't know.

Araki: Well, you know the question.

Renji: Uh, can you bother people during class hours?

Araki: No.

Renji: Can you skip classes?

Araki: No

Renji: Can you not do homework?

Araki: No.

Renji: Can you poke fun at other people?

Araki: No.

Renji: Are you a victim to sexual harassment?

Araki: Yes, actually.

Renji: DAFUQ!?

Araki: Yeah...those are all the results... We have 1 positive, 3 neutrals and 2 negatives. Stay tuned for Episode 9!

**Anty: Alright, this is just part 1. It's officially part 1. Bleach is not mine, blah blah blah. Well, see you later after I retype episode 9!**


	10. School! part 2

**Bleach INSaNITY**

**Anty: WOOT! This is episode KYU! If you don't understand that, it's episode nine. Actually, it's a part 2 of Episode 8…so should I considerAnyway, thanks for support and stuff :D Now, let me reply to people in peace. Wait! Before we move to any more stuff, let me tell you something. Bleach isn't mine so please do not send the authorities to me. I know what they're like. They knock on your door, ask for you, and when they get you, you'll feel like pissing yourself! Anyway, **

**Picaso: the Byakuya, Nel and Yachiru Interview is in my other ipad. Please be patient and I will send you a cookie. **

**Random Note: Vocaloid is good. Believe me. **

Araki: This is a continuation of Episode Eight. We shall also be following the same thing as last time. What Would The Characters React If they….went to Anty-chan's gradeschool. You know, the projects, the stuff, the group works, and the things that teachers bombard you with. HOMEWORK. Anty-chan didn't combine the two because they were written in different dates. That, or she was desperate for another episode. She has a test by the way, so wish her luck.

Araki: S-S-Soutaicho! What are you doing here?

Yamomoto: How should I know? Your creator brought me here.

Araki: Oh yeah! Before we get to the question! Here is a request from Monkey D. Writer-sama.

Yamomoto: …

Araki: The request is that Renji and Kurosaki-kun to annoy you for the next 3 episodes.

Yamomoto: …

Araki: And you can't use your zanpakuto to harm them.

Yamomoto: …

Araki: But! Just for safety measures, Kurotsuchi-taicho and Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho made little chibis of Kurosaki-kun and Renji.

-pulls out a 6 inch chibi of Ichigo and Renji-

Araki: They are programmed to annoy you and bother you. They are Ryujin Jakka proof, incase you break the rule. –puts the two chibis on the ground-

-Chibis run towards Yamomoto and plays with beard-

Renji Chibi: OLD MAN!

Ichigo Chibi: -uses beard as a swingset- LONG BEARD OLD MAN!

Araki: So…about the question.

Yamomoto: Let me answer your question with a question. Why in the bloody hell would they let an 80 year old looking man to study in a grade school?

Araki:` Well?

Hinamori: it would be fun to go through Anty-chan's school. I can meet other people and make new friends!

Araki; what an optimist you are.

Aralo: So how will you rea-

Yumichika: I REFUSE TO ENTER THAT FILTJHY EXCUSE FOR A LEARNING ORGIANIZATION!

Araki: Well…that's nice….

Araki: Well?

Ukitake: Well, in my condition, I'll certainly get a lot of absents –sweat drop-

Araki: You know the question Kurotsuchi-taicho,

Mayuri: Well, all I ever care about is the subject of Science. Since the lack of such interesting details is shown in her present ranking of intelligent (grade), I do not wish to entertain such waste of time. Nemu, we'll be going.

Nemu: Please excuse us.

Araki: …

Araki: Eh? Inoue-san? Who's with you?

Tatsuki: Name's tatsuki.

Orihime: Anyway Araki-san, about the question, I think it is a little easier than highschool

-in backstage-

Anty: STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!

Araki: -looks at Yachiru-

Yachiru: Eh?

Araki: Two questions: First, why are you here? Second, why the hell will you get to grade school?

Yachiru: EH!? Pigtail-chan Is mean!

Araki: Really…

Anty: Well that concludes our Bleach Insanity. As for Yamomoto…..

-pushes button-

-screen reveals Yamomoto with the two chibis. Yamomoto is just sitting down with the chibis are running around with what seems to be paperwork in their little hands-

-screen goes black-

Anty: the Bleach INSaNITY does not hold responsible for anything that was damaged by the chibis. Get your chibis now! At $999999.99! Call 232-3245! You can also receive a free Toshiro and Rangiku bag with… SAKE! Order now!

…

Anyway, I still have tests and I have a lazy eye. My left eye is a lazy eye, check it out what it means. Cya next time on Bleach Insanity. Request more things and I'll try my best to do it.


End file.
